


Of Piano and Bee Gardens

by msarahv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Back Pain, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining Dean, Professor Castiel, Teacher Dean, slightly bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msarahv/pseuds/msarahv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean helps his brother move and hurts his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Piano and Bee Gardens

“Sam, I swear, this is the last time I'm helping you move!”

“Come on, Dean, smile for the photo...”

 

Dean has a hard time focusing, but he manages to make an impressive grumpy face as his brother click on his phone. The piano is fucking heavy and really difficult to get a good grip on. Trust Sammy to buy his wife a grand piano instead of an upright one. After all, if he can afford this, he can pay some damn professional movers, instead of coercing Dean in accepting to help. Dean suspects he was really wasted by the end of the night and that's when Sammy chose to strike. Then Sarah got all excited and said she would bake pies and Dean was trapped.

 

And of course, Sam disappeared when it was time to lift the thing, leaving Dean and Gabriel to fight over who walks backward. Dean hates Gabriel. Unfortunately, Gabriel has a soft spot for Dean and concocts horrible pranks just for him. Right now, he's letting the piano slip, until it almost hit the ground and then catches it last minute. Dean keeps bumping into the instrument and wants to commit murder. He's sure he could get away with it if he told the grand jury how Gabe had put Dean's porn collection in the DVD cases that contained the documentaries he was about to show his pupils. Luckily, he checked before, but this had meant war. After two weeks, when Gabriel woke up with a green mohawk, Sam had called a truce. Apparently, Gabe's brother helped calm matters too. Dean's never met him, but anyone who can reason with Gabriel deserves his respect.

 

“Gabriel, I will break your fingers if you continue, you fucker!”

“Calm down, Dean-o, I was just joking around. A big, strong hunk like you, surely won't have any problems with carrying this stuff, right?”

Dean grunts in effort but shuts up. He never knows if Gabe is pretending to flirt or just using the opportunity. Dean is into guys as well as girls, but he rarely acts on it. He's never bottomed for anyone and he never intends to. Anyway, Gabriel is so not his type, that he's refused the blind date with the man's brother. He shivers at the thought.

 

The cottage is fucking big, with stairs everywhere and a big garden behind, although Dean wonders if all the books Sam is bringing are going to fit. He loves his nerdy little moose of a brother but good god is the man a nerd.

 

Just a few steps left and they can put the piano down. Dean relaxes at the thought, stupidly. Gabe trips on a lamp's cord and falls on his butt. Dean hears a crack coming from his own back. This is not good.

 

They are all around him in the hospital room : Sam, looking all sad like a giant puppy, Gabriel, having dropped the smirk and actually genuinely concerned (Dean still can't believe it) and Sarah opening the bag containing the pies. Dean has been adamant that he still gets to have a piece of each, so, after the nurse has turned her back, telling him not to eat anything in case he need surgery, Dean has worn his sister-in-law down and gotten his pie. He moans in delight, forgetting his hurting back for a second.

 

“Gabe, are you all right?”

Dean is sure the pain med are responsible for the vision he's having right now. There is a goddamn angel touching Gabe's shoulder, with eyes so blue Dean feels he's flying in the sky (and he hates that. It makes him dizzy and unable to breathe.)

 

“Just a few bruises, I'm good to go, but I can't leave Dean-o here. We're waiting for the doctor to tell us how much he's broken.”

“Thanks, Gabe. What would I do without you here.” Dean says, deadpan.

“You'd be lost of course. Meet my baby brother, Cas, by the way.” He gestures vaguely in the vision's direction who nods with a solemn look. Dean is in love. No, he's high on narcotics, because there's no way Gabriel's brother looks like that.

 

The doctor opens the door and shoos everyone out, while Dean hides the rest of his pie under his pillow. Unfortunately, he's not gone enough to hallucinate Dr Sexy's head on top of the physician's white coat, so instead, he daydreams about the mysterious Cas. Wait, it doesn't even make sense, Gabriel said he's the youngest. Never believe anything he says, that's the thing.

 

He doesn't need surgery but the doctor has ordered rest. So, Sam has decided, like the tyrant that he is, that Dean is going to stay with them. Dean fights with all he's got but in the end, he caves. He can't cook with his back still hurting, and he likes Sarah's company a lot.

“Okay, but on one condition.”

“Sure, Dean, what is it?” Sam is depressingly reasonable and patient. Dean wonders if he can manage to obtain pies everyday, but that's not what he needs to state here.

“No Gabriel around. I don't care that you guys are best friends, I don't trust him to leave me alone and you got to admit, I need to stay calm.”

Sam starts a bitch face, but morphs it into a fake cheery supportive one that makes Dean wants to hurl. He's not broken or dying, for fuck's sake, no need to treat him like an invalid.

“Sure, Dean, whatever you want. I think he's quite busy anyway.”

 

Sarah has installed Dean in a cozy little net on a window seat, one they've surrounded by books stacked on shelves, of course, and to pass the time, he's rereading Vonnegut. There is no TV in the cottage, and the Internet connection isn't on yet, so no soapy hospital shows for him. Dean sighs and looks up.

 

When Sam and Sarah bought the house, they decided to keep the garden as it is, so Dean is surprised to see someone digging outside. The man doesn't look like a gardener anyway, with his trench coat and slacks. He has a nice ass, by the way, but Dean only acknowledges it absentmindedly as he ponders whether or not to call the cops.

 

He opens the window, to get a better view and the man raises his head, putting his tool down. Dean catches his breath when the blue stares pins him down. What the fuck is Gabriel's gorgeous sibling doing out there?

 

“Hey Dean! I didn't know you were here, I apologize. It's a fine day, isn't it?”

Dean remembers to close his mouth and tries to sit more upright. He gives up with a pained sigh and watches Cas walk to the window, wearing a shy smile.

 

Dean is really stupid so he blurts :

“You're really related to Gabe?” then curses himself and decides to die on the spot.

Castiel tilts his head on the side:

“Do you find it hard to believe? It's true that we don't look alike. He takes after Mother.”

Yes, sure, that's what Dean meant, let's go with that. He manages a tensed smile and asks :

“So, whatcha doing?”

Cas frowns, then looks down at his dirty hands, as if he's forgotten what he was doing a minute ago. He's very weird and Dean loves that. Well, no, he doesn't but he's curious, right?

“Well, I was talking with Gabriel about my project for a bee garden, when I'll be able to afford one, and he mentioned it to Sam on the phone. Your brother was very enthusiastic, he's very environment friendly, it seems.”

“Yeah, Sam's a nerd.” What is going on with his mouth today? He's insulting the stranger and now, he'll leave Dean to his suffering and his frustration and that's not fair, not when he's single and gay, and handsome and Dean wants to kiss him bad.

 

Cas chuckles and answers:

“That's one way of saying it, I suppose. He has asked me to make a few changes, so that the bees in the neighborhood can feast on the flowers, so here I am.”

 

Dean has just heard a guy use the word “feast” and he still wants to fuck him. He couldn't, sadly, first because his back's state forbids it at the moment, and second because there's no way Cas would be interested back. Sure, the man would surely date a professor, but a primary school teacher? No way.

 

Cas smiles at him, then goes back to his task, mercily offering him a great backside view to a mortified Dean. Maybe, if he moves a little, the pain will put his boner down. He tries but he doesn't work. So, he pretends to read and creeps on.

 

Sam and Sarah come home around the same time, as the firm is next to the art gallery and they greet Cas with enthusiasm. Dean sees his brother approach him to ask:

“So, Dean, I know you want your quiet and you don't like Gabe, but would you really mind if his brother stayed for dinner? He's doing a fantastic job for free and he's a very nice guy, and...”

Dean lets him ramble on. He can pretend to make a big effort and keep the upper hand, that would put Sammy further in his debt. But he doesn't want to sound like an asshole, so he puts his hand up:

“It's fine, Sam, don't worry about me, the guy seems alright. But you'd better not bee too nerdy or I'll leave the table.”

He doesn't mean it and Sam knows it. Going upstairs to his bed is a task he can't do on his own. Sam grins and goes help Sarah prepare dinner.

 

Cas is adorable. He thanks Sarah a thousand time for the meal and smiles like a kid all the time, and sometimes, he stops mid-sentence to gaze into space. Dean loves him. Well, no, but he wants to know everything, so he silently thanks Sammy, when he asks:

“So, Cas, what do you do for a living? You're a botanist?”

“Not at all. I'm a linguist at the university. I translate texts from old languages into something more modern so that the great work of past authors can be appreciated.”

He glances at Dean, looking a little contrite. Dean frowns and keep silent. Sarah and Sam are full of questions and they discuss until it's so late that Sam offers to let him sleep on the couch.

“I would offer you the guest room, but with Dean...”

Cas gives a reassuring smile:

“Of course, it is no problem. Do you need help with the dishes?”

 

Dean is feeling sleepy, but he wants to make the most of Cas' presence so he suppresses all his yawns but the last one. Sarah catches it and smiles:

“Time to haul your sorry ass upstairs, Dean. Put your arm around my shoulder.”

“Wait! I'd be happy to help Dean up.” Damn, the guy is nice. Gabriel must have been switched at birth.

 

Dean is shameless and he leans on Cas more than he needs to until they reach the bed. He doesn't fake the grunt when he lies down though. Instead of leaving, Cas tilts his head again (which makes Dean die a little inside) and asks:

“Is your pain medicine insufficient?”

“Not really, man. I'm really tense since the accident. I got massage therapy twice a week. It really helps.”

“Oh.” He still doesn't move.

 

The bed creaks when Cas sits next to Dean, whose heart is ready to jump out of his chest and go run a marathon.

“I can do massages.”

“Okay...?” He doesn't mean what Dean is thinking. He can't be.

“I can help you relax a little. I promise I'll be gentle. You really seem in pain, I'd love to be of assistance.”

 

Dean is in heaven and he hasn't been given the memo yet. This real-life-fantasy of a man is willing to touch his skin and make him feel good. He almost moan his answer:

“Sure, that would be great, thanks.”

“Don't mention it.”

 

For a professor, Cas is really good with his hands. Maybe, it's all this gardening. Dean falls asleep in five minutes, on a cloud of relief. The door being open wakes him up a little, just in time to hear Cas whisper, in his gravelly tones “Sleep with the angels, Dean.” He obeys him, and all the angels in his dream wear trench coat and have sky blue eyes.

 

Cas doesn't leave. He's on summer vacation, just like Dean, and apparently needs a break from his Gabriel-infected apartment (Dean doesn't blame him one bit) so he spends his time gardening and take breaks to talk with Dean. He's kind and sweet and a great listener and Dean loves him. Likes him a lot.

 

Dean's back is getting better and it's making him sad. Cas will stop his massages, Sam will throw them out, to be alone with his wife at least and Cas will forget Dean and the world will end. He chips in with Sam and Sarah to buy the man a bee-themed gift and signs the card with the bumblebee. Underneath, he writes his cell number. He has nothing to lose, after all, but he doesn't get his hopes up.

 

He's back at his place for a day, when he gets a text:

_I hate Gabriel._

He chuckles and replies :

_I know man._

But then he gets an answer that make his eyebrow jump up in surprise:

_Can I escape him at your apartment? I have a pie._

Dean smiles like a moron. At this moment, he's almost grateful for Gabe. Almost.

 

This time, Cas isn't wearing the trench coat. In fact, he looks amazing, wearing a suit that leaves little to Dean's imagination and a tie that is backward. He spends the meal resisting the urge to fix it.

 

Cas catches his eyes and nods. Dean's mind stops. What's... How... His trembling fingers graze the silky material. He meets Cas' eyes and grabs the tie, tugging Cas forward. He can feel Cas' breath on his chin. They are both trembling like fucking leaves.

 

He presses his lips slowly, wanting to taste Cas to his fullest, licking his lips, letting his hands roam his shoulders. He can feel the well-hidden muscles that massaged him back to health. Eyes closed, he exhales in Cas' open mouth.

 

They end up on the bed, Cas massaging Dean again, but this time, his hands go everywhere. Dean is so turned on, he's ready to hump the mattress. He hears Cas say:

“Thank you Dean.”

“For what?”

“Giving me a chance. I know I'm too formal and “nerdy” as you say...”

Dean turns around on the bed and pulls Cas on top of him. He grins:

“Nerdy can be good. I'll take the package. Have I told you how beautiful you are?”

Cas blushes and shake his head:

“You're the handsome one, Dean and I appreciate it, although it's not the only reason I like you.”

Dean shuts him up with a kiss.

 

At the end of the summer, there are so many bees in Sam's garden, Cas has to go back and rearrange the plants or no-one can go outside. Dean lies on the lounge chair and stares at his man's butt. From the windows, he can hear Sarah playing a soft melody that fills the warm air. Dean has forgiven the piano and even Gabe, because that very morning Cas has told him 'I love you' and he has answered back.

 


End file.
